


Snap

by ladydragon76



Series: Now I, Soundwave! [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Telepathic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Soundwave is SO DONE.  SO. DONE.
Series: Now I, Soundwave! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941934
Comments: 49
Kudos: 148





	Snap

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** G1  
>  **Series:** Now I, Soundwave!  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Soundwave, Decepticons  
>  **Warnings:** Telepathic Violence,  
>  **Notes:** Tier Reward ficcy for Jbirrd.

They were at it.

Again.

For the -how did the humans say it?- umpteenth time.

"Uh oh," Frenzy muttered and slipped under the nearest console as Soundwave stormed with very purposeful strides across the command center.

Megatron and Starscream paid him no mind- they never did, Soundwave thought and the frustration and anger boiled over. He stepped up between them, slapped a palm against both of their helms, and sent the most powerful, rage-fueled burst of psychic energy he could muster directly into each of their processors. And no, he did not in that moment, give a single flying rat's ass if it killed one or both of them.

Both mechs crumpled to the floor like a pair of marionettes with cut strings. Limbs sprawled every which way. Energon blood seeped slowly from a scratch on Megatron's cheek from where his face had bounced off the table edge. Starscream's one wing was angled under him in what _had_ to be an excruciating position. And still Soundwave wanted to shake them awake just so he could knock them back out.

"What... happened?" Onslaught asked.

"Did Soundwave just mind whammy them?" Skywarp whispered to someone.

"My head hurts," Dead End sighed. "It's probably a tumor. May I be excused to the medbay?"

Soundwave slowly turned and had the pleasure of watching as the color somehow managed to drain from Dead End's gold face. "I will deal with you later," he growled just for the sadistic thrill of it.

"Dad?" Rumble whispered from under the same console as his twin. "Want us ta help with anythin'?"

"Or just shut up," Frenzy hissed, jabbing his brother in the side. "We could just shut up and prove we do actually know what behavin' proper-like is!"

"Call Long Haul," Soundwave ordered instead. "The rest of you, return to duties or join Megatron and Starscream."

Mechs scattered like rats from a sinking ship, and Soundwave turned his attention back to his two senior officers- _formerly_ senior. It had been unlike him when Soundwave attacked with no thought for the consequences. Now what should he do?

Well, Starscream would find a way to exact the most painful of revenges if he was allowed to wake. And Megatron... Soundwave had never been very good at groveling.

"What happened to them?" Long Haul asked into the stark silence of the room.

Soundwave turned to face the Constructicon. "Take both to the medbay. They will be kept unconscious."

"Uh..."

"Order given," Soundwave said, voice lowered in open threat.

"Sure. Medbay. Kept unconscious. I'll tell Hook then." Long Haul gave a nod and got to work.

Soundwave stepped over to Meg- to the throne and sat. "Decepticons under new leadership. Soundwave: now leads. Frenzy, order a general assembly in the War Room."

 _Do you think this is wise?_ Ravage asked over their telepathic link. _I'm not disagreeing, mind, but is this our best course? When they do wake up, which they will unless you kill them now, they're both going to be furious._

 _Which is why we have such a short time to make positive changes for our faction,_ Soundwave replied, letting all his creations hear him. _One month. Give me one month to set the Decepticons up with better lives, then I will wake them._

 _We'd give ya forever, Dad,_ Rumble said.

 _Yeah. Ya're scary when ya're fragged off, but we're with ya,_ Frenzy added.

Soundwave gave the impression of a nod, then rose back to his feet. They had a _lot_ of work to do, and gaining the cooperation of the other Decepticons was only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> [CLICK HERE](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) to learn more about me!
> 
> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:  
>  **Feedback**
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction (regarding the fic tho please)
> 

> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments, mostly with a simple but heartfelt 'thank you' in acknowledgement of said comment, but longer replies happen as feel natural.  
> If you don't want a reply, for any reason, just put a 'whisper' up front or at the end, and I will simply and quietly appreciate your comment without responding. ^_^


End file.
